1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source driving method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source driving method for a projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of modem video technology, projection apparatus has been widely used in home theater, small conference report, and studio discussion. The projection apparatus includes an optical engine and a projection lens, wherein the optical engine is used to provide an image light beam, and the projection lens is used to project the image light beam onto the screen, so as to form an image on the screen. In addition, the optical engine usually includes a light source, a light integrated rod module, and a light valve, wherein the light source is used to generate a light beam, the light integrated rod module is used to uniform the light beam, and the light valve is used to convert the light beam into the image light beam. In order to make the image projected by the projection apparatus have a relatively high brightness, many optical engines with dual-lamp structure are proposed. However, although the optical engine with dual-lamp structure improves the brightness of the image projected by the projection apparatus, a relatively large power is consumed.